Meet The Squids
Meet The Squids is the segment (b) of the forty third episode of SpongeBob SquarePants (The Roblox Series) from Season 2017. The synopsis is that Squidward moves out of his native island home with the help from his parents. Characters * SpongeBob SquarePants * Patrick Star * Squidward Tentacles ' * 'Mama Tentacles (debut) * Daddy Tentacles (debut) Plot The camera pawns down on Squid Island where Squidward is sleeping inside of his hut. His parents, Mama Tentacles and Daddy Tentacles, comes from their shack and have a word about Squidward moving out. The couple wakes Squidward up with loud music and Squidward is curious of the needs from his parents. Squidward comes outside from his hut and hear the news that he is moving out of Squid Island to find a place of his own. Squidward isn't so sure about moving out, but his parents encourages him to do so so he could be independent. ''' '''As afternoon approached, Squidward agreed to move out and packs his suitcase. Squidward gives his family a nice farewell and takes a canoe to a promising new land. After sailing for hours, Squidward finds a strange city out in the oceans and decides to land there. Arriving, Squidward notices the city is filled with strange houses and buildings. He spots a pineapple and proceeds to walk towards it. Squidward is then introduced to SpongeBob where at first he thinks he was a little quirky and childish. SpongeBob then introduces Patrick to Squidward were the two try to make him feel like home. Squidward then asks SpongeBob and Patrick what do they do for fun, and SpongeBob answers by pulling out some bubbles. ' '''SpongeBob blew the bubbles and started laughing as they flew into Squidward's face. Seconds later, Squidward's eyes are on fire from the bubbles and begins to scream in pain. Squidward then runs out of control and finds himself inside the Krusty Krab restaurant and into the kitchen and plops his face into the sink. During the aftermath, SpongeBob felt very sorry for Squidward for blowing bubbles into his eyes and asks him why did he moved to Bikini Bottom. ' '''Squidward explains to them why he moved and starts to have second thoughts of moving in. He then walks towards the back of the Krusty Krab for some alone time as SpongeBob confesses to Patrick that he didn't mean to ruin Squidward's welcome. Squidward is then seen calling his parents on his phones about moving back home, since Bikini Bottom isn't working out for him. He then falls asleep as evening slowly approached him. Evening arrived and SpongeBob and Patrick apologizes to Squidward about what had happened. Squidward accepts the apology and soon heads home on his canoe after explaining why he is leaving. SpongeBob and Patrick says goodbye to Squidward as he sails out in the sunset. Back at Squid Island, Mama and Daddy Tentacles are outside for the arrival of Squidward. ' '''Squidward arrives home and his parents are glad that he is home safe and sound. The episode ends with Squidward telling his parents the adventure he had in Bikini Bottom with the camera pawning backwards. ' '''Music Dombummel Kaula Jubilee Beach Party (Kevin MacLeod) Goofy Conversation (v1) Carefree (Kevin MacLeod) Ocean (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) The Fruitcake Vender ''' '''Ultra Polka (Kevin MacLeod) Grass Skirt Chase Majora's Theme (The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask) Goodbye Rodney Clock Tower Day 2 (The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask) Grass Skirts Blowing Full Episode Category:Episodes Category:2017 Category:EB The Original Master